The Love Of Good and Evil Part 3
by SlytherinChick
Summary: Epilogue: The wedding is to take place at the grandest hotel in London. Pansy awoke muttering romantically to Draco by her side...
1. Heart Breaker

Author's Note: Last part of The Love of Good and Evil! Rejoice! Lol I'm sorry for any of the cheesiness in any of the chapters. heh. Like I said before, I've read it over and over and decided it's stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 1- Heart Breaker  
  
Draco hasn't been seen at Hogwarts for almost a week. Cho started to worry even more and couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork. She also planned to break up with Harry soon.  
  
One month and three days. That's how long Cho and Harry have been together. All this would end very quickly.  
  
It was dinnertime at Hogwarts and Cho sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table as usual. She looked over at the Slytherins looking for Draco. Once again, he wasn't there. She sighed and picked at her food.  
  
"What's wrong, Cho?" Harry asked. He put his arm around her shoulder. "You seem so depressed lately."  
  
"Nothing. Really, "Cho shrugged his arm off. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry started to annoy her.  
  
"Yes!" Snapped Cho. "Look, I'm not that hungry. See you guys later." She got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Cho!"  
  
Cho turned around and saw Harry.  
  
"What's wrong, really? You've been depressed that I haven't seen you smile! Plus, that was the third time you snapped at me today.' He said.  
  
Cho sighed. "Harry! Ugh.. okay. A lot of stuff happened over break that just ruined my life; ruined. just ruined things that meant a lot to me. It's very personal and I don't want to talk about it.  
  
"You should've said that in the first place. I'm sorry for whatever happened." Said Harry.  
  
"You don't really get what I'm trying to say, do you?" Cho asked, biting her lip.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. well then, what are you trying to say?"  
  
Cho winced. "I really. first I want to say sorry. These problems I have right now; I just need space. A boyfriend would be too much for me at the moment. I'm sorry. Really I am."  
  
Harry's face became stiff. He was silent for a second.  
  
"I see. I. I guess I understand."  
  
"We are still good friends, right? That's all I really need right now anyway." Said Cho.  
  
"Yeah. You know you can tell me anything. I'll still be there for you." Harry forced a smile. "No matter what."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Cho hugged him. "Thanks for understanding. You're a really great person and would be a loyal, caring boyfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Give someone else a chance. You'll never know. You can find a better girl than me."  
  
"No, I don't think there's anyone better." Harry sighed, giving a small chuckle.  
  
"Give someone a chance," Cho said referring to Hermione. "There's a girl out there that really likes you. I know it. She can be closer than you think."  
  
"Uh, really." Harry said, confused.  
  
Cho nodded. "I've got to go. Bye." She walked away without waiting for a reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked.  
  
"She broke up with me." Harry slumped and leaned on one hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry Harry," Hermione tried really hard to hide her happiness. "You'll be okay?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. It's probably best we broke up anyway."  
  
"Um, if you say so." Hermione almost squealed. "I know so. And you know what else? Cho said some odd things like, 'Give someone a chance' and 'They're closer to you than you think'. It's like she knows who'll I'll be with next!" said Harry.  
  
Hermione wanted to hug him. "Well, at least you're not taking this so bad."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So, how was it? Hehe. Oh! I also added a new section to my site! Check it out if U want: 


	2. Stupidity

Author's Note: So, how did you like my first chapter so far? Heh.Thx AznGurly02 for reviewing. Glad someone likes my stories! lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It all belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling, and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 2~ Stupidity  
  
Harry and Cho remained good friends, although Harry still had some feelings for her. Cho spent more time wither her friends at eating at the Ravenclaw table again.  
  
Almost another week had passed and Draco still never came back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oy, Cho!" Eva whispered while the two friends were studying in the library. "You know what I've noticed?"  
  
"Hm?" Cho didn't look up from her work.  
  
"Draco. I haven't seen him around school at all since he left for the holidays!" Eva said. "I mean, it's been almost two weeks since break was over. I'm worried and I miss him!"  
  
Cho stopped dead, thinking, Miss him? You don't even know him! "Eva, can we please just study? I'm sure he's fine." She wasn't so sure about her statement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho walked alone to the Ravenclaw common room when she heard voices : Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she had to know what happened to Draco. Cho hid behind a corner and listened.  
  
"Draco has been ill. Must've been something from the Christmas feast. I've kept him in, hoping for a full, fast recovery, but it's just not improving very much. He has to go to school. He's missed enough work as it is." Lucius said with his sly voice.  
  
"Would food be the cause of Draco's bruises and cuts he has shown? I don't think-"  
  
"It was the food. Maybe. But then, of course, he has private Quidditch lessons and could've gotten hurt." he trailed off.  
  
"We'll keep Draco in the hospital wing for a while." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Lucius gave a curt nod and slight smile. "Good day." Then he briskly left.  
  
"Come now Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore led a limping Draco towards the hospital wing. "How do your feel." his voice faded.  
  
Cho didn't get a glimpse of Draco. "He was ill? From. food?" She muttered to herself. "Bruises? Cuts?" Now she had to see him.  
  
She ran to the Ravenclaw common room to drop off her books and homework. Eva was already there.  
  
"Um, Eva? Do you want to go for a walk around? You know, just to walk, maybe get some air, talk?" Cho asked, trying not to act like she was in a hurry.  
  
"Uh, I suppose." Eve answered, puzzled.  
  
"Great!" Cho almost ran out the portrait hole.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Eva asked when they reached the bottom of the staircases.  
  
"No where in particular. Just walking where I fell like." Cho tried walking slowly and not look like she wanted to go to the Hospital Wing. "So, you miss Draco, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Eva sighed.  
  
"But you don't even know him."  
  
"I know. Weird how that is. I never spoke a word to him but I miss him."  
  
"What about you and." Cho paused. They were in the doorway of the infirmary. She saw that a Gryffindor girl that looked her age was also on one of the beds, wide-awake. "Oh, Eva, look!" She whispered.  
  
Eva gaped when she saw Draco. "Oh my gosh! He's gotten sick!"  
  
"Whom are you talking about?" Cho did a false giggle. "Oh! I was talking about." She paused and tried to think of a name for the Gryffindor girl. "About Jocelyn! The Gryffindor girl over there. She's. um, one of my mates too!"  
  
Cho dragged Eva over to 'Jocelyn'. "Aw, you didn't tell me you were sick! Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Huh.?" said the Gryffindor girl. "Who are-"  
  
"Oh, I see you're not that well. Let me feel your head," Cho put the back of her hand on the girl's forehead. The girl looked at her oddly. "Huh. you're burning up a bit. Best to have some company to cheer you up! Come on, Eva. Say hi."  
"Hi.uh, Jocelyn," she said weekly.  
  
"Jocelyn? Who's Jo-"  
  
"You are, silly!" said Cho, once again giving out a false giggle. "The fever must be really getting to you! So, have a nice holiday?"  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose. Until I've gotten sick. But really, who are you and who's Jocelyn?" said the Gryffindor girl, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Oh, really? My Christmas was okay as well! But, there were some bad days, but you know how life goes. You can't expect anything, can you?" Cho tried making more conversation and steer the subject away from making the Gryffindor girl curious.  
  
"No, you can't. Speaking of that, I didn't expect to see you here. I don't think we've even met-"  
  
"Yes, yes, that fever really has gotten to you," Cho shook her head. "That's alright, mate, I'll visit often, give you some company. It'll make you feel better in no time! And we did too meet! Are. are you getting Amnesia, Jocey? What kind of a fever do you have anyway?"  
  
"Uh, no. I'm not getting Amnesia. I just have a normal cold, is all!" The girl was starting to get annoyed. "Really, I think you are the one that has a sickness! You've gone mad, I reckon!"  
  
"Wow, you must be really sick to forget a friend you met," said Eva, looking concerned.  
  
"For the last time, I have never met this girl! I have not idea who she is and why she's acting as though we're friends!"  
  
"I best get Madam Pomfrey! You must get that memory of us meeting back. I don't want to lose a friend! Well then, best be off until your memory is back. Hope you get better soon. Cheers. " Cho smiled weekly and pulled Eva away.  
  
"Are you two really friends? Or was this all some sort of joke? Because Jocelyn didn't seen to know whom you were. She got a bit annoyed actually." said Eva, confused.  
  
Cho thought quickly. "Oh Eva, it's Draco." She pointed at the bed in the far back. "She exaggerated her concerned voice a bit, but not entirely. She sort of did feel concerned.  
  
"Yes, I told you," said Eva. "Do you think he's alright?"  
  
"Don't know. You should go see him!" She grabbed Eva's arm. "I'm right behind you. Go on."  
  
They both walked to Draco quietly, being careful not to disturb him.  
  
"What are you two girls doing?" Madam Pomfrey stopped them with a demanding whisper.  
  
"Just visiting our ill friends, that's all," Eva said.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, too? Oh no. I'm sorry. I'm afraid you can't disturb him at all. He's very ill and wants some peace and quiet." Madam Pomfrey scooted Cho and Eva out the door.  
  
"Okay," Cho retorted, feeling desperate and angry. She really wanted to have a glance at Draco. She stared blankly into the room from the doorway.  
  
Eva tugged at her sleeve. "Come on, Cho."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I added the part where Cho acts as if she's a friend with the Gryffindor girl to my original chapter. I guess I wanted something funny. =P Well, I hope it was a little. You don't need to LOL and roll over the floor, but I mean, I hope you find it a bit funny. Please r/r! Oh, I'm also working on a new fanfic. It's more sophisticated. (Hopefully) There's nothing cheesy. =D I dunno if I want to carry on with it. I just wrote a few pages of it. 


	3. Big Favour

Author's Note: It wasn't a very long wait for this chapter, was it? I meant to post chapter 2 sooner, but my parents wouldn't let me on! -_-. You wanna know why? Same conflict as last year: Bad Grades!  
  
Freshman Focus: C+ (I had a B! =( ) Algebra 1B: C Computers: A (Probably. This class is easy!) French 2: B P.E.: B+ (Or an A. Also an easy class!) English 1HP: C (I had a D-! Thank Merlin I brought it up! Lol.=P)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of this story is mine. They all belong to the great HP author, JK Rowling, and the people at the WB.  
  
Chapter 3- Unexpected  
  
"Harry, wait!" Cho ran to him at the end of classes the next day.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could I ask you a huge favour?" Cho looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"I suppose so. Why? What is it?"  
  
"I know it means a lot to you, so you don't have to do it. But." Cho paused, unsure, and Harry looked at her confused.  
  
"Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?" She said this all fast but he got it all.  
  
"Uh, my father's cloak? Well, I don't know. What for?"  
  
Cho looked at him uncomfortably. "I can't say."  
  
"This was my father's cloak, Cho, it's the only memorabilia I have of him that he owned. I trust you, but the cloak means a lot to me and I don't want to risk it. What if it gets lost or ruined?"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Harry! Like I'd go on some kind of an adventure and fight black magic! That's what you do." Cho smirked and Harry flushed.  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"Oh," Cho frowned. "Alright. It's okay. Thanks anyway." She turned on her heel.  
  
"If you really need it," Harry started. Cho stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "then of course you can borrow it."  
  
"Really?" Cho ran back and hugged him. "Oh Merlin, thanks so much! You're the best!"  
  
"But," Harry added.  
  
"But.?"  
  
"I have to come with your. Just so I could, you know. Protect the cloak.?" said Harry.  
  
"Ooo," Cho bit her lip. "I don't know. It's. it just won't be right."  
  
"Come on, Cho. This cloak is like my prized possession! Unless, the thing you need it for is private-"  
  
"It is!" Cho burst. "It's private."  
  
"Um. I don't want to interfere, but even if it is private. I still need to come with you." Said Harry.  
  
Cho winced. "Erm. I really need the cloak. Oh, fine! But you won't like it Harry. I'm warning you before hand that you would absolutely despise it. You'll hate it like you hate.Malfoy, or Snape, or You-Know-Who. You've got to understand though and lay off, okay? You can't let it get to you, or our previous relationship. Or our friendship. Promise me."  
  
"Oh, but I thought you don't fight Black Magic," Harry teased.  
  
"Harry! I'm quite serious. Please."  
  
"Alright, alright. I promise that I will not get in the way and understand that I am only there to protect my cloak." Harry pledged.  
  
"Great! Thanks," Cho smiled. "Come by the Ravenclaw common room at around 11 o'clock tonight. I'll be waiting by the portrait."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "11 o'clock. Got it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At exactly 11 that night, Cho snuck out of the portrait hole and sat down, leaning against the cold stonewall. Harry wasn't there yet. She waited patiently for almost an hour. Then Harry finally came at midnight.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Harry panted before Cho could tell him off. "Fred, George, and Ron wouldn't get to bed.  
  
"Oh," said Cho. "Hey, thanks again." She and Harry hid under the cloak. He found it easy to hide the two of them on the count that Cho was pretty small.  
  
"Remember why you're here," She reminded him. "you won't get in the way even if you absolutely hate it-"  
  
"I'm only here to protect my cloak, I know." Harry finished.  
  
They cautiously walked down the staircases, careful not to trip one another.  
  
"Lumos!" Cho was frustrated about not seeing where she was going.  
  
"This was," She led themselves to the entrance of the Infirmary. "Remember our deal, Harry. It can't slip your mind at anytime while we're here." She reminded once more.  
  
Harry nodded and they walked inside. Cho saw Draco in the same position as yesterday. His silvery blonde hair shone brightly in the moonlight that beamed through the windows.  
  
"That's-"  
  
"Shush!" Cho hissed. "The deal."  
  
Harry silenced. Cho threw the cloak off of her and left Harry by the entrance. She crept silently to Draco's bed. She was about to cry out in horror at what she just saw. Draco looked so mangled; his head was almost fully covered in blood stained bandages, there were bruises and cuts on his face that looked like they would scar him. One of his arms was even is a sling. Cho cupped her hands over her mouth to keep from gasping loudly and waking Draco.  
  
"This is all my fault," Cho croaked, her tears choking her. She sank down on her knees. "I'm so sorry, Draco."  
  
She started sobbing softly and leaned against the bed. "I'm sorry," she kept whispering.  
  
Harry was still in the doorway, waiting as patiently as he could. The cloak was hung over his arm. He stared dumbfounded at what he was witnessing. Cho was feeling sorry and crying for Draco Malfoy, the person Harry despised most at school! It felt like his heart was slowly and painfully breaking into millions of pieces. But he kept a straight face and kept in mind his deal with Cho. She was absolutely right. Harry did hate this.  
  
"Cho, do you want to leave anytime soon? It's getting a bit late."  
  
"No," She said. "Just go whenever you want. I'm staying here. Thanks so much again Harry, and I'm sorry. Really, I am."  
  
Harry forced a smile. "Sure. Anytime." He put the cloak on and left.  
  
Cho propped her arms on the bed, still kneeling, and lay her head down. Tears slowly ran from her eyes to the bed sheets. She instantly fell asleep, hearing the beat of her own breathing and Draco's as well.  
  
Author's Note: Nothing too cheesy, right? I tried not to put much of that in. Heh. Oh, I made a new site:  
  
Also visit: www.xanga.com/Sibling_Rivlary and www.xanga.com/bestfriendz4eva and www.xanga.com/ChoChang4Eva!!! Okay, thanks. I'm making a new xanga, cuz my old one, www.xanga.com/CarlaFelton got so messed up. Which sounds better? Exotic Dreamer or Heavenly Dreamer? Any suggestions? 


	4. Unexpected Occurances

Author's Note: Thx to everyone who reviewed my first three chapters! And sorry,once again, for a (sort of) long wait.  
  
Miko: No, of course that wasn't the last chapter! IS Draco dead.? Hm.I don't know! You'll have to read and find out yourself! =P No, I don't go to Wando High School. Heh. I've never heard of it, really! Do you go there?  
  
DancnChik: Thanks for loving my story! I had no idea it was THIS great (to you at least =P) I actually think I need improvement on my writing skills.  
  
Guess Who?!?!?!: No, I give up. Who are you?! =). I'll update as much as possible. I promise that there won't be anymore long waits like Part 2 (where I didn't even finish it! I just wrote the summery for the end -_-). Thanks for liking this so far. Please, don't forget me! =D  
  
SweetLittleLily: I'm glad you liked my "series"! Lol. Oh, don't forget me too! :tear: I'll update as much as possible! I promise!  
  
13a13egirl: Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories!  
  
AznGurly02: I'll keep going! Don't you worry! Lol.  
  
All: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot. If you have any suggestions or want me to improve on anything, please do tell me. It'll help me a lot! Heh.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of responding to reviews and the story are mine. They belong to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4~ Unexpected Occurrences  
  
Cho awoke the next morning and found that Draco was also awake. She moved her legs and winced a little. Her knees hurt from kneeling on a hard floor all night. Cho finally managed to stand.  
  
"Miss Chang, finally!" Madame Pomfrey scurried into the room. "I could've woke you and told you to leave, but Mr. Malfoy insisted that I wait."  
  
Cho looked at Draco, who turned away. His face was as still as Snape's cold expressions.  
  
"I don't know when or how you got here, but you must leave immediately." Madame Pomfrey demanded.  
  
"Can't I just have a few moments with him-"  
  
"No," Draco's voice was hoarse. "You can't. Leave me alone, Chang." He said without even looking at her.  
  
"Draco, please."  
  
"Miss Chang, you mustn't disturb him. He's in a bad condition."  
  
"No, you don't understand! I need a word with him!"  
  
Cho and Madame Pomfrey reasoned with each other until Draco had had enough and stopped them.  
  
"Damnit, Cho! Just shut up and leave! Piss off for once! Go to your stupid boyfriend and leave me alone! That's what you wanted, wasn't it? We leave each other alone?" He then winced whereas pain struck his head.  
  
"Oh my," Madame Pomfrey rushed to Draco's side.  
  
Cho could've cried, but her anger was stronger. "I don't have a boyfriend anymore, Malfoy." She wanted to scream, but her tears would come streaming down her face. "Aren't you glad I finally broke up with him?" She whispered. "But now, I regret it. I should have stayed with Harry. Damn all the bloody feelings I had for you. I was such an ignorant prat to ever think I loved you and you loved me. Was I that stupid of a person to ever trust a Slytherin? I could always trust Harry and he would always be there for me, even when I broke his heart. I don't deserve that sort of kindness. And the same goes for you." Tears swelled in her eyes as she spoke. She couldn't stand Draco's icy glare any longer, and ran our of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was left with utter bewilderment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Throughout the next week, Draco was given medicines and potions to mend his arm, cuts and bruises. He finally returned to his well self and started classes again the following Monday.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked when Draco entered Potions class.  
  
"Fine," He muttered angrily and went straight to his seat between Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
On the other side of the room, Harry glared furiously at Draco. He had his hands in tight fists.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't blame you if you went at Malfoy. He deserves a punch in the face after what he did; stealing Cho away form you, ha!" Ron whispered.  
  
"He didn't steal anyone!" Hermione snapped. "Cho felt sorry for him as she would anyone else. You know how she is; popular and really nice."  
  
Harry had had it. He stood up so fast that he almost knocked his chair over. "Malfoy!"  
  
Draco tried to shun him, and put his head down.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry called once again.  
  
"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione tried pulling him back down. "Just forget it!"  
  
"No!" Ron hissed. "Let him go! You go on, Harry! Do it!"  
  
"Piss off, Potter! I just got back here!" Draco still had his head down.  
  
Harry, full of rage, grabbed Draco's robes and forced him to look up so that they were face to face, and spit right on him. ("Harry, you idiot!" Hermione yelled.") Crabbe and Goyle immediately stood up and hovered over Harry.  
  
Draco, wiping the spit off his face and eyes, stood up and he too, hovered over Harry, past Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Potter, you bloody orphan!" He lunged both his hands at Harry's collar and pulled him forward, practically choking him. "You'll pay!" He whispered with gritted teeth, and pushed him down. Harry flipped a chair over from the impact. Draco kneeled next to him and punched him in the face with all his might.  
  
"Ahem!" Snape stepped into the room. "Excuse me, but what in the world is going on?" He boomed.  
  
"P-Potter," Pansy shrieked in a high voice. "He started it! Fighting with Draco! Spit him! Draco. he needed to defend himself! He did nothing wrong!" She was practically speechless. Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins nodded. Even A couple of Gryffindors nodded, stunned.  
  
"Well, well, then," drawled Snape. One could see the corner of his mouth slightly turned upwards. "Mr. Potter, the famous boy, now a young man, turned violent. You mustn't upset your fans or ruin your status, Potter. 15 points from Gryffindor for starting a fight, and another 15 points for hurting a student. You are very lucky I'm not adding a detention." Harry let out a disappointed sigh. "Crabbe, Goyle, please go escort Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary immediately. And Potter, apologize to him!"  
  
"Why should I? He deserves no sympathy!" glared Harry.  
  
"Don't force me to treat you like an infant, Potter. Just do it right, and apologize this instant!" "No," Harry whispered harshly.  
  
Snape started breathing furiously. "Apologize this instant or you will not only receive a detention, you will clean every inch of the toilets for the rest of the year!"  
  
Harry laughed in an almost wild manner. "Well, I'd much rather clean every inch of Hogwarts for the rest of the year, than apologize to Malfoy! He has made my days at Hogwarts worse than ever! He deserves no apology!"  
  
Snape looked like he would explode. "Well then, if that's what you'd rather do, then so be it, you foolish boy! You will report to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. Stay there and wait for me until I come deal with you later! I will have Goyle go with you to make sure you do as told. Crabbe, bring Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary now, please."  
  
"Better hope Goyle knows what he's doing," Harry whispered under his breath.  
  
"Potter! You just won't stop today, will you?" Snape scolded. "Go, now!"  
  
Harry left with Goyle, and Draco sneered as he passed.  
  
"You'll still get it from me, Potter." He hissed, and turned the other way with Crabbe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: See? Draco DIDN'T die! Aren't you relieved? Lol. OoOoOo. fight! Heh. I changed this up a bit. Made it angrier. I suppose you can say "darker". Lol. So, was it the least bit exciting at all? I think this chapter may be too long. too short? Well, it wasn't boring, was it? Hope not. It'll get much more interesting later on when.  
  
Visit anytime if you want:  
  
www.xanga.com/Mystica1Dreamer www.xanga.com/MissChoChang 


	5. Payback

Author's Note: Very sorry for not updating in a while again! Heh. I didn't have much time to type this up. Well, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 5: Payback  
  
Madam Pomfrey had a fit when Draco entered the hospital wing with a bleeding lip.  
  
"Back again? Honestly! Harry Potter started this? Why isn't he in here too, then?"  
  
Draco wiped blood off his lip. "I didn't hurt him as much as I wanted. Professor Snape deducted twenty points from Gryffindor though."  
  
"Uh huh!" Madam Pomfrey folded her arms. "You are feeling okay? No stunned dizziness whatsoever?"  
  
Draco slowly nodded, and continued wiping blood off his lip.  
  
"Well then, just take a seat on one of these beds. I'll be back with some medicine. You should be up and around in a few minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After classed that afternoon, Draco was back from the hospital wing. He walked around the crowded halls looking for Harry. Draco was still very furious about that incident in Potions and wanted to get back at Harry. Even though Gryffindor lost twenty points. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him, ready to help Draco (like he needed help anyway).  
  
Draco found Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione outside; all three of them were looking at a huge book for Herbology.  
  
"Hey, Potter!" Draco stormed over. "I think I owe you something."  
  
Harry stood up. "You do, do you?" he said with sarcasm. Once Draco was two feet from Harry, he punched him on his cheek without any hesitation. Then he took his wand out. Hermione reached into her robes and grasped her wand. She was going to use it if Draco hurt Harry any further.  
  
"Don't even think about it, mudblood," Draco saw what she did. "Or I'll send Crabbe on you. You too, Weasley. Goyle'll get on you in a second if you don't stay out of this!" He then turned to Harry, who was sifting down, stunned.  
  
"Get up, Potter! You saved Hogwarts from a basilisk three years ago, so why don't you try and beat me?" "Malfoy, you're on."  
  
Harry stood up and took his own wand out. Almost instantly, he was back on the ground. Draco had leg-locked Harry and he fell over.  
  
"Crabbe! Get Granger!" Hermione took her wand out and was about to say a spell. "Goyle, stand by Weasley and watch him-" Draco suddenly became stunned. Harry had said, "Stupefy" when Draco was sending Crabbe and Goyle to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Finish him off, Harry!" Ron called.  
  
"Shut up, you!" Goyle roared.  
  
Harry was now standing and brushing himself. His cheek felt numb.  
  
"Ennervate!" A voice called not far from where they were standing. Draco instantly came back to life. Cho ran over to the group.  
  
"What were you doing? I just had to un-stun Draco!"  
  
"None of your business, Chang! Stay out of it!" said Draco.  
  
"No, you need to stop this!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco ignored Cho and disarmed Harry. He was clearly full of rage.  
  
"Stop it!" Cho stood between Draco and Harry. "You're going too far Dra- Malfoy!"  
  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows, beckoned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him and left. When he was a fair distance away, he pointed his wand one last time at Harry.  
  
"Furnunculus," he mumbled. He smirked evilly as he walked away.  
  
"Look what your boyfriend did," Hermione said to Cho. "He's gone completely mad!"  
  
"Shut up, Hermione. I'm not with him anymore."  
  
"Ack!" Ron cried. He was sitting beside Harry and helping him. "What in bloody hell.?"  
  
Cho and Hermione rushed over. "Ewww!"  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
A huge boil had slowly appeared on Harry's face.  
  
"What?!" He cried.  
  
"Go to Madam Pomfrey now!" Demanded Hermione. "You don't want to know what's on your face. Trust me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sort of a short chapter, yeah? It was kind of stupid. not my best. Lol. Please r/r! 


	6. It Hurts

Author's Note: Um, hi. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my stories! I'm glad you liked it. I can't really update at home anymore, because I've gotten into a bit of trouble, and I can't go online for a while. My parents supposedly "grounded" me from the Internet. -_-. Whatever. anyway, I can only go online while I'm at school really, and I dunno how I'm going to update there. I only go online during class, and I don't have much time. But I could probably update before school. I'm really sorry if it'll take a while for updates. I hope you all won't give up on my story though! Heh.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and to Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 6: It Hurts  
  
"First, Mr. Malfoy states you started a fight when he was in here, and in the same day, you, Mr. Potter, claim that he started it! This cannot keep happening!" Madam Pomfrey had a fit once again.  
  
"Sorry, but this only happened once." Harry almost mumbled, because his cheek swelled up.  
  
"And once is enough!" Madam Pomfrey scurried away to get a medicine for Harry's cheek, but noticed something else. "Oh, and how did you get that hideous boil on your face?"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
Madam Pomfrey shrugged and scurried away for the medicine and a cure for the boil. Ron kept staring at the boil wide eyed and disgusted. "It looks like a hundred infected pimples all together! This looks far worse than the one Fred got from George when we were little!"  
  
"Okay, Ron! You had to say that?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Bad news, Potter," said Madame Pomfrey when she returned with a medicine for Harry's cheek. "I ran out of Bubotubers Pus. You'll have to wait a while until I can get Professor Sprout to get more."  
  
The three friends groaned in disappointment.  
  
"I could stay here in the hospital wing until the boil is cured, right?" asked Harry, hoping he'd stay. "I can't walk around with this on my face!"  
  
"Of course you'll stay here! You'd cause a bit of a stir with that thing on your face. I say, I'm embarrassed for you, Potter. Now sit still. I'm going to reduce the swelling on your cheek. It may sting a bit and feel odd." Madame Pomfrey slathered a smelly slop on Harry's face. He jumped. It was weird.  
  
"Um, we'd better go," said Hermione. "Come on, Ron. Bye, Harry." The two of them walked away, leaving Harry jumping from the slop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho left before Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the hospital wing. She was furious and confused. Cho couldn't believe Draco actually went at Harry! But that conversation/bickering she had with Draco back there took up most of her thoughts.  
  
"None of your business, Chang."  
  
"You're going too far, Malfoy!"  
  
They had spoken to each other like they were never together; like enemies.  
  
"We should never have been together," Cho whispered to herself. "What were we thinking?" She was walking when she bumped into Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Is Harry okay?" Cho asked.  
  
"He'll be fine." Said Hermione.  
  
"You mean his cheek will be okay," Ron said. "Madam Pomfrey says it'll be a while until that revolting boil is cured."  
  
Cho looked at him disgusted. "Ugh, he'll be living a while with a boil on his face! Quite sad."  
  
"Ha! Tell me about it!" said Ron. "Fred gave me one when I was three! My mum went off on him so badly! The boil looked like it was pumping. Like--- "  
  
"Ew. Ron!" Hermione hit him on his arm. "We don't need to know!"  
  
"Sorry, but the boil was---"  
  
"Ron!" Cho and Hermione scolded.  
  
"Alright, alright!"  
  
"Okay.now, can you um. go?" said Hermione. "Please? I need to talk to Cho privately. Just for a bit. Please?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Go on with you girl talk!" Ron shook his head and left.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong with you and Malfoy? I was mortified to see you two bicker a while ago!" Hermione blurted once Ron was out of sight. "He called you Chang like you were never friends!"  
  
Cho sighed, annoyed. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? Draco and I are over. We never existed."  
  
"Com on, Cho!" Hermione nagged. "You went behind Harry's back just to be with that Slytherin, and all of a sudden you two are over? There's got to be some kind of explanation."  
  
"Well, there isn't."  
  
Hermione gave Cho a "yeah, right" look.  
  
"Alright," Cho gave in, still annoyed. "But I'm not saying every single detail." Hermione nodded and Cho explained what happened over Christmas Break.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: The ending sort of sucked. sorry about that. =P Anyway, I'll try to find a way to update once a week. Promise! But for now, please r/r! Love you all! =P 


	7. Gone Too Far

Author's Note: Okay... sorry I haven't updated in... oh... over a month or two? Heh... Sorry! I can finally get online now. I just have to sneak online after my dad gets to sleep. You see, I got myself free Internet from NetZero. Shhh! Don't tell. =P Anyway, I can update more often now. Thanks for still reading my fic and reviewing! When we left off, Harry was getting his boil removed that Draco had cursed on him. Also, remember Cho's friend, Eva? She's coming up soon as well. Remember that she likes Draco! That's important!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me. It belongs to JK Rowling (who should have considered me as Cho) and the people at Warner Bros. (who should have also considered looking at my letter, photos and such, and they too might own my character as well. --_-- ;; ).  
  
Chapter 7- Gone Too Far  
  
The next two months that passes was the worst experience Cho had had, and it was a new year! Harry and Draco constantly fought. Verbally and physically. Cho and Hermione always had to stop the fights and would fail at times. Soon, the two girls gave up and left Harry and Draco's fights alone.  
  
In the halls, Cho would see Draco and attempted to talk to him, but he always glared cruelly and shoved her off. This hurt Cho so much that she would tear up a few times. Hermione had her own little trouble. She still wasn't with Harry. With all the fighting and hatred going on with him, she never had a chance to have a real conversation with him. Ron was usually quiet and stayed out of this problem. He was frustrated that all he heard from Harry's mouth is, "Malfoy'll get it!" or some other threatening comment.  
  
Eva was utterly confused. Cho knew she had to tell her about the problem and confess that she cared about Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day after classes were over, Harry and Draco were in their usual fight. In this, wands were used along with insults.  
  
Harry would say, "Your mother is the ugliest thing to ever walk the earth! That expression she always has is revolting! Nearly blinded me!"  
  
Then Draco would angrily respond with a spell and, "At least I've got a mother! I've got nothing to insult you with, really! You have no one, you orphan! You're parents were hideous. I can see they passed down the genes to you! I reckon they look better as corpses!"  
  
"Not as hideous as you mother! Even the devil himself would never take in your mum!"  
  
The insults led to a wizard's duel, which soon, went too far. Cho and Hermione walked in on the fight and tried to stop it, but the spells Draco and Harry were using were dangerous and could do more than disarm. Hermione gave up and stood far away. Cho, however, couldn't stand it and screamed angrily at them.  
  
"STOP IT! This is the fourth fight this week! You two will be expelled! Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey has had it with you both!"  
  
But it was no use. Harry and Draco paid no attention. Cho's face was red and her throat was hoarse. She was so furious and fed up that she decided to do something drastic. She walked in between Harry and Draco, no matter how dangerous the spells were.  
  
"Cho! What in blazes are you doing?!" cried Harry. "Get out of the way!"  
  
"No! This has to stop! It's gone far enough! Why have you starting this madness in the first place?!"  
  
Draco pointed his wand at Cho, and he moved her aside. "Stay out of this, Chang!" he said and immediately pointed his wand back at Harry. "Crucio!" he cried. Draco looked at Harry. He wasn't in any pain! The curse didn't affect him at all!  
  
"OH MERLIN!" screamed Hermione, her face red with anger and worry.  
  
The curse didn't even hit Harry. Instead, it affected someone else. They fell on their knees, crying out with woeful pain. They had a hard time breathing, and gasped for air with every attempted intake of breath. That person's world suddenly went black in their bloodshot eyes. That person... was Cho. She ran back between Harry and Draco just as the spell was said.  
  
Hermione was crying uncontrollably. She ran over, worry filled her eyes. Harry didn't know what to do. He looked at Draco, then down at Cho.  
  
Draco was in a state of shock. He started breathing hard, and dropped his wand. Guilt and fear swept over him. He was at fault. He harmed Cho, the girl he supposedly hated, but knew now he still cared for her deeply. Draco suddenly clutched his head. This was too much. He could hear Hermione and Harry yelling at him.  
  
"Look what you've done! You might've killed her! How could you?!"  
  
Before Draco knew what was happening, he fell. Pain in his head dizzied him. It was so intense he couldn't see clearly. He gave in, and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Uh oh... it has gone too far! Is this the end? Has is ended a bit like "Romeo and Juliet" where the two lovers die? Are they even dead? Of course this isn't the end! I've got a few more chapters left! But the series may end with funerals, or it may end happily ever after. I might have another fan fic on the way! It's still D/C of course, but completely different. But I don't know if I'll write it. I've had ideas... but maybe not. Also, I have a photo album for this fic (oddly enough). It's weird but, yeah... I apologize for the ugliness of Cho (Heh...). If you don't like how Cho looks, please try not to be TOO cruel. I'm trying to get over the fact I had not landed the part of Cho. So anyway... Album coming very soon! Please R/R! 


	8. Dream Connection

Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! ^^ Now, here's the next chapter! You'd never know... Draco and Cho may as well be dead and on their way to Heaven...  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me. It belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8- Dream Connection  
  
Draco found himself in a dark room. He didn't know where the walls were. He didn't know if there were any walls at all! There was no door and it looked like the floor was gone. All he could see was black.  
  
"Draco? Draco, is that you?" A soft voice whimpered. "Are you there, Draco?" The voice sounded so helpless. He looked everywhere and found a faint light; like a moonbeam. A girl stood there. It was Cho. She looked like a ragged, helpless little child with a tear-stained face and tattered, bedraggled robes.  
  
"Cho!" Draco called to her.  
  
"Help me..." She whimpered once again. "Draco, help me... please help me..." Her voice trailed off into sobs. Then she walked to Draco, who almost ran to her. Cho hugged him tight and cried. She looked like she hung onto him for dear life. Draco held her for support and comforted her. As soon as they calmed themselves, a deep bellow sounded.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, GIRL! I WARNED YOU! GET AWAY, FILTHY BLOOD!"  
  
Then a loud, scolding voice of a woman sounded. "YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE HIM! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU? STAY CLEAR OF HIM! HE'S DANGEROUS!"  
  
Both voices, shrill, scolding voices, were deafening. Draco and Cho covered their ears and screamed, telling the voices to leave them be. The two of them dropped to their knees. Draco cursed and Cho cried hard. The scolding, shrill voices just became louder and louder.  
  
Draco and Cho gave up and just shut their eyes tightly, hoping it would soon end. They were down on their knees, holding on to one another for protection. This made the voices angrier and loud as ever. Cho and Draco started to sweat out of fear. Then they both screamed, "Leave us alone!"  
  
They tried and tried, but it didn't work. It just made matters worse.  
  
Cho's eyes suddenly opened and she sat up. She say Draco do the same in the bed next to hers. They found that they were in the Infirmary. It was just a dream. The both of them breathed hard and had cold sweats.  
  
"What in the world...?" Madame Pomfrey looked up. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"I-It was just... yeah..." Cho clutched her head. She was a bit dizzy.  
  
"I'll be back with some towels." Madame Pomfrey said and left.  
  
Draco then looked at Cho. "Did we just dream...the same thing...?"  
  
"Most likely." Cho gave a small smile. "If it involved darkness and loud voices, then yes." She blinked and found drops of tears run down her face. She was still overwhelmed from the dream. But she quickly stood up, staggered on Draco's bed, and threw herself onto him. "I'm sorry...! For hurting you and caused your father to..." She found herself sobbing. "I didn't know what to do! My mum... your father... everything was so confusing and wrong! I shouldn't have listened to anyone but me!"  
  
Draco hugged her tightly. "It's okay," he gave a small laugh "I'm sorry as well. I should be! I never meant what I said about hating you. I can never hate you or forget you, even though I had thought for a while I had. But when I hurt you with that spell-sorry for that-I realized I still really care for you. No matter what anyone said. You're alright from the spell...?"  
  
Cho nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Here you go, dears," Madame Pomfrey came back with two hot, damp towels. "Now, just lie down a while with these on your foreheads." She looked at them. "Miss Chang, do you mind going back to your own bed, please?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Sorry." Cho went pink.  
  
"Mmhm," Madam Pomfrey smiled teasingly and placed the towels on their heads. "So, you both have solved your endless conflicts I expect? Mr. Potter and Miss Granger said that you, Mr. Malfoy, hurt Cho here with the Crucio spell. That's quite harsh."  
  
"It was an accident. I didn't mean the spell for Cho. It was supposed to hit-"  
  
"Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey finished. "I know. Am I not right? You two kept me busy this past week! It's a surprise Professor Dumbledore hasn't expelled you both! Fighting... huh..."  
  
"Draco," Cho just noticed he was actually "there". "Why are you in here? You didn't get hurt, did you?"  
  
Draco looked puzzled. "I... I don't know. All I remembered was that my head was pounding with pain that I couldn't see clearly. Potter and that Granger were yelling, and I just... gave in. I felt the pain just shortly after my spell hit you."  
  
Just then, Dumbledore walked in. "I can tell you what happened. And after I'm done here, I hope you and Harry could stop the madness you two have."  
  
Cho gasped. "Is Harry okay? And Hermione? If they are, I don't want them to thing I'm... dead or anything..."  
  
"Hermione is fine. It told her you'd be okay." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
"He doesn't know your progress yet. He's serving detention at the moment for doing the Crucio spell on Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded to him.  
  
"He did what?!" cried Draco angrily. "So that's why I blacked out?!"  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore calmly. "But I warn you this: don't try to get him in return. I have tolerated the fighting long enough. It must stop immediately. One more out of you and Harry, and you'll both be expelled from Hogwarts on the spot. Understood?" Draco nodded and Cho's eyes grew wide. "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I need to see how Harry's doing since I know you and Miss Chang are doing just find." With that, Dumbledore left.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey," said Cho. "How long exactly were Draco and I in here?"  
  
"About a day now. You both scared me. I thought you'd never wake up! It seemed you two were in endless nightmares!"  
  
Cho and Draco glanced at one another and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Relieved now, are you? Lol... Are you disappointed that this is the end? [sigh] Well, I'm sorry. It has to end somewhere, and this is the end... of the chapter I mean! =D There's got to be some sort of ending to the story, and this isn't it! Just a few more chapters ahead! Oh, does anyone here RP (role-play)? I sort of need someone (more for the lads) to RP Draco Malfoy on xanga... anyone have a xanga? 


	9. Gain One Lose One

Author's Note: My computer had to be re-loaded, so I couldn't get on then. Now, I can! Sorry for the long wait. I'm working on another fanfic at the moment as well... so look out for that! It's not D/C fic though. You'll find out a bit later on. Oh, you also must remember Eva! If you didn't read Part 1, Eva is Cho's best friend (I wrote this fic before OOTP came out), and she likes Draco a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9- Gain One Lose One  
  
Over the next few months, Cho and Draco's relationship strengthened once again. It was so strong that they decided not to hide and walked through Hogwarts hand in hand. This caused quite a stir. Other students would stare at them in shock. As time passed, they learned not to mind the odd couple so much.  
  
Harry was on who didn't accept the love between his ex and his rival, but tried very hard to be supportive.  
  
"We're still friends, Harry," Cho would say. "That'll never change."  
  
Harry would respond with a smile and, "I know."  
  
Through Draco and Cho's public relationship, Eva became furious.  
  
"You traitor!" She pushed Cho one day on the way to Charms. "You backstabber! How could you?!"  
  
Cho dropped her books and fell. A crowd started to gather around them.  
  
"Eva, I—"  
  
"You knew how much I liked him! I suspected something was going on between you both! The Quidditch match, the kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas- you tried to cover it up!"  
  
Cho was speechless. She looked over to her right and, unfortunately, saw Draco make his way through the crowd. His face was irate and his looked back and forth from Eva to Cho.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, and then shot his eyes directly at Eva. "You prat! What in bloody hell did you do?" He then walked to Cho, picked up her books and helped her up.  
  
"Shhh, just stop," Cho snapped quietly and laid a hand on his chest. "It was nothing."  
  
Eva's eyes were flooded with a fresh stream of tears. She shook her head in dismay in Cho's direction.  
  
"Eva, I'm sorry. Really—"Cho said anew.  
  
"Just shut up." Eva breathed a silent scream. "You'll just lie and use another alibi. Well, it won't work that way anymore. I hope you're happy with him!" She gave them one last look and stormed away through the wide- eyed crowd of students.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in Transfiguration, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together in a group and tried to experiment with today's lesson. Harry kept glaring furiously in Draco's direction, who sat diagonally in front of him.  
  
"Why do you still bother, Harry?" said Hermione in exasperation. "Just move on with your life. Cho's still your friend."  
  
"I know, but I still like Cho a lot. You know that."  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to go and pick fights with Malfoy! It won't prove anything. Besides, he hasn't even bothered you for quite a while now."  
  
Yeah, that's because he's got my ex, Harry thought. "I know. Maybe I am going a bit too overboard. Cho did say there were other girls out there for me. I should give them a chance, shouldn't I?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "You should. I bet there's someone who—Ron!" She caught his wand just in time. "You aren't supposed to say the spell yet! Harry and I aren't even ready! Besides, you did this all wrong..." Hermione went on and on about the procedure while an annoyed Ron rolled his eyes and sulked in his chair.  
  
Harry just sat there and laughed inside. He never really realized how great Hermione really was...until now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho caught up with Eva at the end of classes that day.  
  
"We must talk, Eva,"  
  
Eva just ignored her and kept on walking. Cho followed her while giving numerous apologies and explanations.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I do like Draco- a lot. I know you liked him too, but you didn't even talk to him! Eva, he just happened to like me too—" "Well, that makes me fell a whole lot better!" Eva turned around abruptly. "Of course he likes you! Everyone likes you! You're miss popular!" Her voice was dripping with mockery.  
  
Cho was appalled. "No I'm not! How can you say that?!"  
  
"Because it's true! You know it! You've had everything! Cedric Diggory liked you and asked you to the Yule Ball last year! You two dated! Do you know how many girls practically drooled all over him?! And he was yours alone! Then, the famous boy hero liked you ever since he laid eyes on you! And you decide to break his heart and go with Draco, who likes you as well! Do you not realize now that you get everything, Cho?! Why won't you just lay low for once and give someone else some glory!"  
  
"You make it sound like it sound like it's my bloody fault for being with them? What was so wrong about it? Okay, I know that my past with Harry hadn't gone too well, but it isn't my fault they take an interest in me!" Cho breathed heavily. What had she just said? "Eva, you're making me sound so vain, and I really don't want to be that way!"  
  
"Just forget it! You don't understand what I'm trying to say! Look, I don't want you too sound more vain than you already are, so just don't speak to me and everything will be fine." Eva then stormed away.  
  
"How can you say I'm already vain?!" Cho hollered after her. She wanted to just scream and let all her anger out. "Fine, be that way! Just walk away from your problems, Eva!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Cho lost a friend, and Harry starts realizing/developing feeling for Hermione. So much Drama... Lolz. Just a couple more chapters left! I think you'll like the very end. It's probably my favourite part! I love it! Hope you do too... 


	10. No More Shame

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait! I've sort of lost interest in Cho Chang. Well, I've almost fully lost interest for the character after I lost the part to Katie Leung, who was cast for the part. I just can't imagine Tom and Katie! I imagine the actors when I read fanfics and the books, so yeah... It's just so wrong. ---- ;; But, I'm not just going to abandon my story.  
  
I've written my own fic in the meantime. It's called Heavenly Child, and it's on xanga. If you're interested in reading it, I've posted the Prologue already. If I get enough reviews, I'll go ahead and post the first chapter. Here's the link: JK Rowling said she totally supports fanfic and is flattered by it. She said not to credit anything to her, but to the author of the fanfics.  
  
Chapter 10: No More Shame  
  
Cho felt extremely sorry for Eva. Whenever Draco was around, Eva would walk in the opposite direction, attempting to avoid him. She was still embarrassed from the incident. She would even get so nervous that she'd drop her books, bump into people, or even walk right into a wall. Eva would be laughed at non-stop. Soon, she was known as 'Nevilla McBottom' for her clumsiness.  
  
"Cho, isn't she one of your friends? I hear she's evidently related to Longbottom," said Draco and he pointed to Eva, who was not very far.  
  
Eva saw him and tried to escape, but slipped and fell. Her books flew everywhere and one bounced right on her head. Laughter rang though the halls.  
  
"Draco, she wasn't always like that," said Cho. "Come on," She grabbed him and walked over to Eva, who sat there crying.  
  
"She's almost as worse as Longbottom himself," Draco whispered to Cho.  
  
Eva heard him and looked up with embarrassment. She stood up and tried to leave but Cho stopped her.  
  
"Draco didn't mean that,"  
  
"Leave me alone," Eva said sadly, turning her tear-stained face away.  
  
"No! We need to sort this out. All three of us,"  
  
Draco was bewildered. "Me?! What does all this have to do with me?!"  
  
Eva looked at him. "What's there to talk about?"  
  
"You know what about!" Cho snapped. She calmed her voice. "I want this sorted out. I don't want to lose our friendship and I can't bear to watch you change into a clumsy person and develop a nickname. Please Eva?"  
  
Eva looked at Cho and glared uncertainly. She finally gave in. "Fine,"  
  
The three of them walked outside to have a bit more privacy.  
  
"What's all this about?" asked Draco.  
  
"You'll see in just a moment," Cho replied and looked at Eva, indicating that she confesses everything.  
  
"I-I cant," croaked Eva. "I can't say it! It'll be embarrassing."  
  
"Even more embarrassing then all those people laughing at you all the time and calling you cruel names? And Draco, please be serious about this." Said Cho.  
  
"I don't even know what we're talking about!"  
  
"Just be serious. Don't—"  
  
"I like you, Draco." Eva burst.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said I like you... a lot."  
  
"Good," Cho said surprised. "Now we can sort this out now that Draco knows the problem."  
  
Eva started to fidget and tried avoiding eye contact.  
  
Draco didn't know how to react. "Out of all the people, why'd you have to like me? I mean, I don't blame you, but—"  
  
"Ahem," Cho cleared her through purposely.  
  
Draco stopped immediately and thought of something else to say.  
  
"Um, Eva, right? I'm—uh—flattered, but I'm taken. Obviously."  
  
Eva looked at Draco and glared as though what he just said were the most heartless words ever. Cho tried to say something comforting.  
  
"I'm really sorry again. If you liked Draco as much as I did—"  
  
"I should've talked to him, I know," Eva finished. "I already told you, Cho, I'm not like you!"  
  
"Well them why are you so angry at her? It clearly isn't her fault," said Draco.  
  
"Because she knew how I felt! She knew I liked you!"  
  
"Cho liked me too—"  
  
"And she could've at least told me that!" Eva cried.  
  
"I couldn't tell you. I was afraid that you'd tell Harry," said Cho. "But you're right, I should've said something."  
  
"Okay, you went behind Harry's back for Draco. That's so wrong, and I would never believe that you'd ever do something like that. But, you still should've told me! You're my best friend, not Harry! I'd never tell him anything! No matter how wrong it was." Said Eva.  
  
"I think I'll leave, "Draco backed away. "This doesn't exactly involve me, and you two seem to be having a 'moment'. See you later, Cho."  
  
"But you and Harry are no longer together," Eva continued after Draco had left. "So now you're with Draco openly; no hiding."  
  
"Right," said Cho. "And I'm still really sorry. Can't you forgive me? We can't just put years and years of memories and friendship down the drain over a guy!"  
  
"I know. I'm still not that pleased, but I forgive you... a little."  
  
Cho smiled. "Good enough for me,"  
  
Author's Note: Glad the problems are over! Last few chapters will come soon! Sooner than this one at least. Lolz... There's a cute ending! Oh, and I'm working on a little "Memory Book" or Yearbook for my fic. That'll be up after I've posted the last chapter.  
  
Again, here's the link to my own fic called Heavenly Child: www.xanga.com/HeavenlyChi1d 


	11. More To It

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! And thanks for bearing with me on this. =) Sorry for making you all wait so long. This is the second to last chapter! Also, if you like the anime, Fushigi Yuugi, I'm writing a story inspired by that series. It's called "Heavenly Child" and you can read it here. Once I get enough reviews for each chapter (at least 3-4 reviews), then I'll post the next one.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling said she was flattered that there are fanfics based on Harry Potter and states that we don't have to credit anything to her. But, obviously, the characters aren't mine.  
  
Chapter 11: More To It  
  
In the next few months that followed, Cho attempted to play matchmaker for Harry and Hermione. She would talk to them, pretend to have forgotten something, and then leave the two of them alone to talk privately.  
  
Harry did in fact get closer to Hermione and liked her more and more each time. They were even about to kiss one day in the library while studying, but Ron had walked in on them. He stared, being quite bewildered at the two who were burning with embarrassment.  
  
"Cho!" Ron caught up with her one sunny afternoon in late May. Unfortunately for him, Draco was with her.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron!" Cho responded happily.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, scowled at the very site of him. "Weasley, what could you possibly want? Come to beg for money?"  
  
Ron controlled his urge to jump at him. "I was calling Cho, not you." He said bitterly.  
  
"Okay, okay," Cho stood between them. "What is it, Ron?"  
  
"Can I talk to you in private?"  
  
Now it was Draco who stood in front of Ron. "You may not. Whatever you have to say to her, you say it to me as well."  
  
Cho nudged him hard on his arm. "What is it, Ron? You can owl me later if you prefer."  
  
"No, it's alright. It's about Harry and Hermione. Do you know what's going on with them? They act odd when I walk in on them... You don't suppose because they...er..."  
  
Cho smiled. "I know perfectly well, and yes, it's because of that. Cute, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, maybe. But they're leaving me out! It's like they're shutting me out of their lives! Just so they would be alone... my two best mates..." Ron's voice trailed off and he shuddered at his thoughts. "Ron," giggled Cho. "Just try and talk to them. Tell them how you feel and then you three can work things out, yeah? But give them some time as well."  
  
Draco snorted. "Poor Weasley. Can't get a girl of your own? That's a pity, though not a surprise. I can't blame girls for not liking you though. Look at yourself—"  
  
"Draco!" Cho hit him once more. "Oh Ron, don't pay any attention to him." Ron began to turn red and he clenched his fists. "You'll find someone."  
  
"Sure he will," Draco muttered. "I hear Moaning Myrtle loves you Weasley. She's grown quite fond of you now that Scarhead and Granger are off together!"  
  
Ron's lip pursed. "Why you—"  
  
"Okay!" Cho stepped in front of Draco, stopping Ron.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry walked in and helped hold Ron back. Hermione was right beside him.  
  
"Yeah, don't waste your breath on him. He's not worth it."  
  
"Uh, we'd better leave," Cho tugged hard on Draco's sleeve. He was in the middle of insulting Hermione. "Talk to them, okay?" She whispered to Ron before leaving and giving Draco piercing looks.  
  
Hermione had heard Cho and said curiously, "What's going on? Talk to us about what?"  
  
"Yeah Ron, you've been acting odd lately. What's up?" said Harry.  
  
"Me acting weird! It's the two of you!" Ron breathed in deeply. "You two have been more-than-friends close, haven't you? So I've just been giving you a bit of space."  
  
Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, waiting for one to agree or oppose with Ron.  
  
"R-Rubbish!" croaked Harry.  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione added. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Ah, well, if it's that isn't true, I guess I'm sorry then." Ron muttered.  
  
"Sorry for making you feel left out," said Harry.  
  
"Me too," Hermione hesitated a moment, then hugged Ron.  
  
Author's Note: Please r/r! One more chapter left... it's a great ending (well, I actually loved it). 


	12. Blossomings and New Beginnings

Author's Note: Final chapter! Hope it's not so bad... because I really love it! Please read "Heavenly Child" if you like. Go to for more info about that fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, but JK Rowling supports fanfic and said nothing should be credited to her.  
  
Chapter 12: Blossoming and New Beginnings  
  
The Great Hall was full of excitement at dinner and everyone wore the (ridiculous looking) black pointed hats. The end of the school year at Hogwarts has finally come. Gryffindor had, once again, won the house cup, and for once in a long while, Ravenclaw claimed the Quidditch Cup. The students awoke to the warm rays of the summer sun the next morning and pulled their trunks out to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry and Ron were just outside the train, waiting for Hermione to arrive. When they finally saw her figure slowly coming nearer, they noticed that she looked a bit anxious.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and stopped about twenty feet from Ron and Harry. She took a deep breath. This was her chance, her chance to finally tell Harry. In fact, this was the only time she felt ready. It's now or never, she thought. Hermione was so frustrated with herself that, without thinking, ran towards Harry and kissed him.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped and yelped, "Bloody Hell! I knew it!"  
  
Hermione drew away, stunned at what she had just done. "Sorry," she whispered. "Harry, I- I really like you."  
  
Ron's eyes widened and tried very hard to stifle a laugh.  
  
Harry smiled. "I, uh, I really like you, too."  
  
"Hah! I knew it! And you both denied it!" said Ron. "I could care less that my best mates are dating, but promise me. Please, please, please don't shut me out of your lives."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Of course not. You know we love you."  
  
"You were my best friend from the start. I can't abandon our friendship now," Harry swung an arm around Ron and smiled.  
  
Cho had overslept and was still rushing about Ravenclaw Tower. She dragged her heavy trunk out of the portrait hole and was surprised to discover Draco there, waiting for her.  
  
"Hi," She said breathlessly.  
  
"You're a bit late. The train will take off soon enough."  
  
"Well, why didn't you go on ahead?" Cho bewitched her trunk and it rolled down the staircase behind her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something, and it can't wait. And the train is just so bloody loud and people are everywhere." Said Draco.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Cho stopped and began to worry.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. But—"he seemed as if he couldn't pick out the right words. "Over the holidays, a lot has happened, right? And my parents and your mum don't approve of us." He paused and placed his hands into his robes.  
  
"What's this leading to? You're not thinking about—"Cho couldn't find it in her to continue her thoughts.  
  
"You know I'm still in an arranged marriage with Pansy. So, technically, I'm her fiancée and she's mine as well. But, you know me well enough that I honestly don't want to go through with that."  
  
Cho nodded. "I know," He's breaking up with me...please don't... she thought and tears began to choke her. Unless it's for the best... just do it.  
  
But to her surprise, Draco knelt down on one knee and took his hands out of his pockets, also revealing a similar small velvet case, like the one she received in the beginning of term.  
  
"Oh Merlin," Cho gasped and started to tremble. "What in the world are you doing?"  
  
"Cho, I love you. I don't care what my family expects from me because I'm a Malfoy." Draco opened the box and uncovered a silver ring bearing diamonds shaped as 'C and D'. "Will you marry me, Cho Chang?"  
  
Cho looked down at him in utter shock. This wasn't what she was expecting at all! It was beyond her expectations! But, what was she supposed to say? She loved him, yes, but she was only seventeen; too young to make such a life-long commitment.  
  
But before she could say a word, it's as if Draco read her mind. "I know we're young, and I don't mean for us to do anything now. This is just a promise ring." He slid the ring onto her finger. "Just promise that you'll wait for the time to come."  
  
Tears slowly trickled down Cho's flushed face. "I love you too. But—"She still didn't know what to say. Then, as if her worries suddenly left her body, she smiled. "Yes. I'll wait."  
  
Draco stood and hugged her tightly. "I'll know when the time is right. Don't worry about any of that."  
  
"But what about Pansy? The arranged marriage?" asked Cho.  
  
"It'll be off, trust me. Just wait."  
  
The two of them took one moment before rushing out of Hogwarts and into the Hogwarts Express. They made it just as the train was moving.  
  
Hermione finally had her chance to be with Harry, and the both of them are happily content. Ron was still feeling a bit uncomfortable, but accepted it.  
  
Even through family problems and trauma, Cho and Draco pulled through. No matter what life or family complications decide to throw at them in the future, they'll always be there for one another and their love will always help them and survive.  
  
Author's Note: How was it? The ending wasn't too stupid, now, was it? Lol... Thanks to everyone who read all three parts of "Love of Good and Evil". Even though the title really sucks (I swear I didn't make it up), and I wanted to change it, but it was already too late. But anyway, that's it! No, wait, that's not it. There's an epilogue... heehee... oh, and don't forget to read my fic "Heavenly Child": 


	13. Epilogue

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for my three-part story! I'm glad most of you enjoyed it (I still remember one extremely cruel flame full of cussing and violent things...). I'm writing another fic and the first part should be up sometime in the next two weeks. Well, here's the epilogue! Thanks again you guys! =)  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling supports fanfic and says it should all be credited to the author, not her.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Cho and Draco were secretly engaged through their last years at Hogwarts. Once graduated, the time had come for Draco and Pansy's arranged marriage to take place at the grandest hotel in London. The night before the wedding, Draco owled Cho a letter instructing his plans. He then gathered all his belongings, hidden money, grabbed his broom, and took off into the night, leaving a soon to be devastated Pansy.  
  
Cho was fast asleep when the eagle owl rapped on her window and dropped Draco's letter onto her lap. She hurriedly packed as much as she could and left a note behind on her bed. She waited for Draco, praying he would arrive before dawn. He came before she could even finish the thought. Cho's comet two-sixty lay by the window and she mounted it and took off with Draco by her side. They both had one thing on their minds, with one fulfilment: to start a new life together.

* * *

The next morning, Pansy awoke muttering romantically to Draco beside her. But when she opened her eyes, she spoke to no one. The space was empty and all of Draco's things had disappeared. Pansy ran throughout the hotel, hysterically calling his name. The manager stopped her and warned her to keep quiet or she would be kicked out.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, have you seen him? He's my fiancé. I arrived with him yesterday! Silvery blonde hair-"  
  
"Yes, I know who he is," The manager snapped. "I have not seen him since. Now please, look for him quietly!"  
  
Pansy clutched her head, breathing rapidly. She ran back upstairs and banged on Lucius and Narcissa's room. "Have you seen Draco? I can't find him! His things are gone!"  
  
"What?!" Narcissa screeched. "Where could he have gone to?"  
  
"His things are gone, you say?" Lucius spat. "He didn't run, did he?"  
  
"Draco was with me last night before we fell asleep! We were talking about the wedding and he seemed perfectly thrilled... why would he run?!" Pansy felt light headed and panicked.  
  
"Perhaps he is nervous...? He went out for a walk to calm his nerves," Narcissa suggested. "The manager said he hasn't seen Draco since yesterday when we arrived! Surely he could have seen him leave the building to take a walk!"  
  
Lucius' eyes suddenly grew cold. His lips curled and his nostrils flared. "He didn't merely walk out of here. He flew. His things are with him."  
  
"What are you saying? You honestly don't suppose..."  
  
"He fled from his wedding! He fled from me!" Pansy's lip quivered and she broke down into sobs.  
  
Narcissa comforted her, looking confused and angry. Lucius stared down at them with both sympathy and outrage.  
  
"It's her," he said in barely a whisper. "The Chang. The filthy Chang."  
  
"Chang?" Narcissa and Pansy cried in unison.  
  
"Cho...?" Pansy's eyes widened and stifled sobs. "How could I have been so blind?! The two of them..." She began cursing madly and made violent gestures.  
  
"That girl's mother is an Auror, is she not?" Narcissa shrieked. "Our son betrayed us!"  
  
Pansy was in a fit of tears once more. "Draco... loves... Cho...-snort- He... never... even...liked... -sniff- me!"  
  
"Pack your things!" Lucius bellowed. "We are to leave immediately! Pansy, wake your parents and tell them the wedding is off. We'll explain everything on the way home." He hastily grabbed his wand and began bewitching the suitcases. "Such an embarrassment has been bestowed upon this family! What shame! Curse that bloody son of ours! No, we have no son."  
  
Narcissa gasped and a lump formed in her throat. Her husband ignored her shock and quietly stood, staring out the window.

* * *

"Cho?" Mrs. Chang knocked softly on the bedroom door. "Cho, are you awake? It's nearly noon and wondered if you were sick. Cho?" She opened the door and found a nearly empty room. The closet no longer possessed any clothing, all of the Hogwarts memorabilia had disappeared off the walls, and the only thing left was the furniture bearing a few things and a note on the bed.  
  
"Good Merlin," Mrs. Chang gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth. She ran downstairs and showed her husband the note. "Cho's gone! She ran with Draco!"  
  
"What? Who is Draco?" Mr. Chang was both clueless and worried.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, that boy she is in love with, the one whose family is dangerous! Remember?! Cho and I bickered over the matter years ago! I forbade her to be with him!" Mrs. Chang ran out of things to say and just stared dumbfounded at the wall.  
  
"Dwaco and Cho, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, than comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Mei-Lin, Cho's now six-year-old sister, chanted and giggled.  
  
"Mei, please, don't ever say that! Ever!" Mrs. Chang scolded. "Go to your room!"  
  
Mei-Lin frowned and stomped away.  
  
"It might happen. They love each other, and we can't do anything about it. The two of them obviously found a way around your foreboding manner." Mr. Chang shrugged.  
  
"Cho doesn't understand. She has put herself and Draco in much danger now. I can't bear the thought of them... getting married! Imagine what the boy's family would do. They're powerful... evil..." Mrs. Chang made a disgusted expression. She thrust Cho's note onto the carpet, leaving it open, and buried her face in her hands.  
  
_Mum,  
  
I'm directing this specifically to you. You understand our world and me more. I don't know how to put this. I suppose I just have to come out with it. I've been engaged to Draco for years now. It was our own secret, a promise. He was going to marry Pansy by force and he didn't want that... I didn't want that. I promised to wait for him and the time has now come, I guess. I haven't heard from him in a while, until just tonight. He's coming for me soon and we'll be starting our own life together without you, or Draco's parents. I don't want to sound ungrateful because I still love all of you. I really do. But you have to let go of me sometime. The time is now, mum. Draco isn't evil. Why do you think we both ran? He doesn't want to end up a Death Eater zombie and I'll be by his side helping him.  
  
We don't exactly know what to do or where to go, but we have ideas. Please, don't worry about us. I'll owl you once every two weeks to assure you we're doing fine. I beg you, don't disown me. I'm confident I have made the right decision and you will all be okay. Don't come searching for us, because it will be nearly impossible. Draco and I will be moving everyday.  
  
I'm deeply, truly sorry for doing this. But when you love someone, you would do anything for them, am I right? Draco needs me more and you and dad are fine at home. People do crazy things when they're in love.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Cho_  
  
Mr. Chang was glancing at the note, reading bits of it. "If our own daughter has faith and trusts that Draco boy with her life, then he isn't as bad as you think. We just have to wish them the best and trust that they'll be alright."

* * *

Author's Note: Should I make a sequel? I don't know... there isn't much to say. If I were to write one, it won't be very long. -Hides- Did that suck? Well, please review! Thanks again for bearing with me! Love you all! -Slytherin Chick 


End file.
